C0924
Overview C0924 is a prototype Mountain Suit invented and produced by Apex Corporations. Having taken the initial shape and size of a Mountain Suit, scientists have only improved the simple design by giving it the ability to change not only its color, but the pattern of camouflage used. How C0924 Works In order for the canvas that comprises the suit to change its color at will, four layers had to be made and tested to be able to keep the lightweight and cooling factors of a typical Mountain Suit. Layer One The outer layer, which is made out of canvas, is dyed with a special type of dye known as thermochromic dye. Micro-Encapsulate Thermochromic System - The dye is made up of millions of tiny capsules, each with their own outer membrane. Each capsule contains organic, hydrophobic solvents, which makes it less likely for water to dillute, or wash the chemicals in the dye out. The solvent contains particles of a color developer and a dye precursor. As the capsule heats up, the solvent melts and the chemical reaction causes the color developer to donate a proton to the dye precursor. The precursor then develops into the dye itself, thus changing the color of the fabric. When the capsule cools down, the developer and precursor separate and the solvent solidifies, return the fabric to its original color. In addition to the canvas, to give protection to elbows and knees, kevlar padding was attached. Not all suits have this padding; some only have it on the elbows, some just the knees, some none at all, and some have both. Layer Two In order for the dye to remain the necessary colors to represent patterns, combatting the temperature changes of the world is a necessity. To do this, the second layer consists of thousands of millimeter-sized heat receptors. The receptors are programmed and controlled by a micro-computer placed upon the upper back of the parka jacket and within the rim of the parka pants. With pre-programmed patterns and acceptable colors, the computer can send signals to each receptor to force it to generate the proper amount of heat to change the color of the dye. With a built in thermometer, the computer is capable of adjusting the amount of heat generated to keep the color of the dye a constant. (This is where the fact it's a prototype comes into play. Unfortunately, the thermometer can sometimes misread the temperature, causing the computer to generate more or less heat than needed.) Of course, this computer is wirelessly connected to the wearer's registered helmet, allow the soldier to change the pattern at will. Layer Three The next step in assuring the Mountain Suit prototype was actually effective, was to assure the heat generated by the wearer's skin would not cause the receptors to glitch. It was also a good idea to protect the wearer's skin from the heat receptors to avoid injury due to the amount of heat that could be generated. The third layer is a simple, thick piece of aerogel. Aerogel is a synthetic porous ultralight material derived from a gel, in which the liquid component of the gel has been replaced with a gas. The result is a solid with extremely low density and low thermal conductivity. Layer Four The final layer, the most inner layer, is a comfortable fabric made of cotton and polyester. This is there just to assure the Mountain Suit is comfortable for long periods of wear. 7907208_orig.jpg|C0924 - Parka Jacket 710252_orig.jpg|C0924 - Parka Pants